THE REASON FOR FALLING IN LOVE ( One Shoot) (woogyu)
by k4n4m3
Summary: sunggyu sang wakil ketua osis yang menyukai osis namun terhalang oleh hobaenya yang tak lain nam wohhyun... WOOGYU! /YAOI!


Dia mulai menyebar didalam hatiku, entah sejak kapan kehadiran mulai mengusik ketenangan ku bahkan sosoknya pun selalu hadir didalam mimpi ku

Ruang OSIS

Aku dan anggota OSIS lainya sedang mengadakan rapat untuk..., oh ya sebelumnya perkenalkan nama ku Kim sunggyu dan aku menjabat sebagai wakil OSIS di woollin high School tempat ku menuntut ilmu

" baiklah mungkin ini ditengah - tengah rapat tapi... " seorang namja menggantungkan ucapanya saat sedang melangsungkan jalanya rapat seluruh anggota OSIS yang sedang serius membahas pensi yang akan diadakan sekolahnya beberapa hari lagi dan namja tersebut adalah namja yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS namun...

" karena aku lelah, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu " sambung ucapan ketua OSIS dengan penuh semangat yang tadi sempat menggantungkan ucapanya dan membuat anggota lain ikut bersemangat

" dimulai dari sang ketua OSIS yang suka bermain, terkadang membuat diriku harus ekstra bersabar karena proposal yang seharusnya diselesaikan secepatnya tidak akan pernah selesai tepat waktu " keluh sunggyu dalam hati

" setuju kita istirahat dulu " jawab semua anggota OSIS kecuali sunggyu

" bagaimana kalau kita main kartu " pendapat salah satu anggota OSIS

" atau kita main petak umpet " pendapat yang lainya

" tapi proposal yang kita buat harus selesai hari ini, jadi cobalah untuk lebih serius " sunggyu sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena ruang OSIS sedikit bising

Tentu saja anggota yang lain tidak ada satupun yang mendengarkan ucapan sunggyu hingga sebuah sentuhan ringan dari belakang pundak sunggyu mengalihkan pandangan sunggyu kearah seseorang yang menyentuhnya tadi

" wah...tidak baik untuk kulit kalau marah - marah terus, ini ku buatkan teh jasmine untuk gyu sunbae " saran namja yang menyentuh pundak sunggyu tadi dan berhasil membuat sunggyu mundur seribu langkah dan bersembunyi dibalik meja OSIS

" bagus teruskan woohyun " dukung salah satu anggota OSIS

" kenapa sunbae bersembunyi, memangnya apa yang sunbae takutkan " tanya namja yang membawa teh untuknya yang merupakan hobaenya tanpa disadari lainya woohyun mentap intens sunggyu

" kalian tahu sebenarnya belakang ini aku merasa terancam dengan sikap hobae ku " takut sunggyu saat melihat tatapan woohyun yang penuh arti

Flash back  
1 Minggu sebelumnya

Seorang namja tampan yang dikenal bernama Nam woohyun membantu namja manis yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan peralatan untuk acara pensi disekolahnya yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa Minggu lagi

" gyu sunbae suka ketua kan..? " tanya woohyun langsung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sunggyu yang duduk berhadapan dengannya dan tetap fokus meniup balon yang akan digunakan untuk acara pensi nanti

"Mwo... " sunggyu sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan langsung woohyun dan tanpa disadari segurat merah nampak di pipi chuby miliknya

" wajah mu memerah, selalu saja apa yang gyu sunbae pikirkan selalu kelihatan diwajah sunbae " goda woohyun yang sudah selesai meniup balonnya yang sudah disikat dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke lawan bicaranya sunggyu

" aa..niyo ada apa dengan mu, kenapa bicara seperti itu.." Jawab sunggyu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang namja manis itu yakini sudah sangat merah

" tapi benarkan..sudah mengaku saja gyu sunbae " woohyun semakin menggoda sunggyu

" aniyo " jawab sunggyu mencoba mengelak dari godaan woohyun

" gojimal..aku tahu gyu sunbae menyukai ketua OSIS, karena selama rapat gyu sunbae selalu menatap ketua dan terkadang juga wajah sunbae memerah ketika sedang bersama ketua " jelas woohyun dan terus menggoda sunbaenya

"Aa...ni..yo " jawab sunggyu terbata - bata dan terus mengelaknya dan berharap woohyun menyerah untuk memojokanya

" gyu sunbae, ada ketua " woohyun mengalihkan pandangan dari lawan bicaranya kearah pintu luar

"Eh..otthe.. " sunggyu nampak gugup saat woohyun menyebut nama ketua

" hahahahahahahahaha ...bohong kok sunbae " woohyun tertawa puas saat berhasil mengoda sunbaenya

" memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka " kesal sunggyu yang akhirnya mengakuinya juga kalau namja manis itu menyukai ketua OSIS dan membuat woohyun menghentikan tawanya seketika

" kenapa dia diam saja " tanya sunggyu dalam hati saat melihat woohyun yang mengoda ya tadi terdiam dan melanjutkan meniup balon

" menyebalkan " protes sunggyu dan tiba - tiba saja

DOOOOORRRR

sunggyu mematung seketika saat sebuah suara meledak dihadapanya yang diyakini sebuah balon yang sengaja ditekan oleh woohyun sampai meledak dan tanpa disadari sunggyu sebuah benda lembut dan kenyal sudah mendarat tepat di bibir tipisnya yang berarti seseorang menciumnya dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan hobaenya Nam woohyun

" apa sunbae tahu..? Kalau struktur otak itu lebih kuat mengingat kenangan dengan menggunakan Indra lebih banyak " jelas woohyun saat melepas ciuman tiba - tibanya pada sunbaenya

" barusan tadi, sunbae menggunakan berapa Indera..? " tanya woohyun seduktif pada sunggyu yang masih mematung dihadapanya

Flash back off

Sejak hari itu, sunggyu merasa terkena sihir karena matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok hobaenya Nam woohyun

" gyu hyung, kenapa kau masih bersembunyi disini..? " tanya anggota klub bernama sungyeol

" ani..hanya saja.. " belum selesai sunggyu bicara sebuah tatapan tajam mengarah padanya siapa lagi kalau bukan hobaenya woohyun

" tatapan itu sangat menyeramkan sebaiknya aku harus cepat pergi dari sini " gerutu sunggyu dalam hati

" yeol a..ku kembali ke kelas dulu " pamit sunggyu pada seungyeol dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan woohyun pun hanya bisa memandangi punggung sunbaenya yang mulai menghilang dengan penuh arti

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan tanpa menunggu lama semua murid berhamburan menuju kantin untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar dan haus setelah lelah bergelut dengan pelajaran tak kecuali sunggyu yang sudah berada didepan kantin sekolah dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan hobaenya Nam woohyun

" ah..gyu sunbae juga makan dikantin, tapi kenapa hanya sendiri..? " tanya woohyun saat sudah berada didekat sunggyu

" chinggu ku tidak masuk, jadi aku bermaksud membeli roti saja " jawab sunggyu sambil melihat sekitar kantin tapi sunggyu sedikit terkejut saat melihat tempat penjualan roti dipenuhi banyak siswa - siswi

" huft... sepertinya aku datang terlambat " sunggyu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang

" gyu sunbae, memangnya kau ingin membeli apa..? " tanya woohyun saat melihat sunggyu dengan ekspresi pasrahnya

" mau beli sandwich telur tapi... " belum selesai sunggyu bicara woohyun memotong ucapanya

" baiklah.. " tanpa menunggu lama woohyun langsung menuju toko roti dan menerobos keramaian

" gomawo " jawab sunggyu dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbinar tapi dalam hitungan detik ekspresi itu berubah

" karena aku sudah membelikan sandwich yang sunbae inginkan jadi sudah pasti sunbae akan melakukannya juga untuk ku " jelas woohyun

" mwo..tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah berjanji seperti itu " elak sunggyu

" eish..lagi pula seharusnya hobae itu membeli sekalian roti yang diinginkannya " gerutu sunggyu dalam hati

" padahal aku sudah membelikan sandwich yang gyu sunbae inginkan sampai lupa untuk diriku sendiri..selain itu, sepertinya aku sedikit terluka tadi " jawab woohyun mendramatisir keadaanya saat ini

" arraso, kau ingin roti apa...? " pasrah sunggyu

" roti puding " jawab woohyun semangat

" MWO " sunggyu sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan hobaenya

" jelas - jelas roti puding lebih ramai dari tempat lainya " jawab sunggyu dalam hati saat melihat tempat yang penuh sesak karena siswa - siswi yang sedang berebutan untuk mendapatkan roti puding yang merupakan roti paling favorit dan roti No.1 di woollin high School

Mau tak mau sunggyu pun menuruti keinginan hobaenya dan langsung menuju tempat roti puding berada. Sedikit berdesakan sunggyu terus mencoba mendapatkan roti tersebut setelah 15 menit berlalu akhirnya sunggyu mendapatkan roti nya dan bergegas menuju hobaenya yang sedang berada di atap sekolah namun tanpa sengaja

Bugh..

Sunggyu terjatuh dan roti puding yang didapatnya dengan susah payah terlepas dari tanganya dan dengan gerakan cepat sunggyu memungut roti tersebut namun..

Shrekkk

Sunggyu membulatkan matanya karena roti puding yang masih terbalut plastik tersebut terinjak salah satu siswa yang melintas dihadapanya

" ottoke..ah aku harus membeli yang baru " sunggyu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kekantin tersebut namun tanpa diduga sebuah tulisan tertera ' roti puding sudah habis '

Atap sekolah

Sesampainya diatap sekolah Sunggyu langsung menunjukan roti puding yang sudah gepeng karena terinjak tadi pada woohyun dan langsung meminta maaf atas keteledoranya menjatuhkan roti puding hobaenya dan menceritakan secara detail kronologi tersebut namun tanpa diduga

" hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha " suara tawa tak henti terdengar sangat jelas diatap sekolah dan sunggyu tahu siapa pelakunya kalau bukan hobaenya Nam woohyun dan sunggyu hanya menatap jengkel hobaenya tersebut

" gyu sunbae terlalu terbawa serius, benar - benar menarik " woohyun terus tertawa tak henti karena sebenarnya woohyun hanya mengerjai sunggyu dan tidak benar-benar menyuruh sunbaenya untuk membeli roti puding untuknya

" huft...mianhe karena roti puding mu terjatuh, sebagai gantinya kau boleh memakan sandwich... " belum selesai sunggyu bicara tiba - tiba saja woohyun mengambil roti puding yang terjatuh tadi dari tangan sunggyu dan langsung memakanya

" apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau memakanya " tanya sunggyu

" hiha, hahis huhae huhah hehelihan huntuk ku " jelas woohyun dengan penuh roti di mulutnya

( iya, habis sunbae sudah susah membelikan untuk ku)

" gomawo, tapi woohyun shi kenapa kau makan disini dan tidak bersama teman mu..? " tanya sunggyu

" sunbae jangan memanggilku seformal itu cukup panggil aku namu atau woohyun " pinta woohyun dan sunggyu hanya menganguk untuk menjawabnya

" aku hanya ingin sendiri, lagi pula masih ada teman yang lain jadi mereka tak mungkin kehilangan ku hanya karena aku tidak ada " jelas woohyun

" eh..aku tahu sunbae senangkan aku disini karena bisa menemanimu, jadi aku lebih baik dari ketua kan karena aku selalu ada untuk gyu sunbae " pede woohyun

" tapi ketua tidak pernah mempermainkan ku seperti mu " ejek sunggyu

" selain itu ketua sanga mengerti aku " jelas sunggyu mengingat kejadian yang dulu

Flash back

Beberapa anggota OSIS sedang berada di ruang OSIS untuk mengadakan rapat yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan dan sunggyu sedang keluar sebentar untuk mengambil bahan rapat di tas miliknya yang berada diruang kelasnya namun saat sunggyu kembali tanpa sengaja sunggyu mendengar sebuah percakapan yang dilakukan beberapa anggota OSIS membuat dirinya terkejut seketika karena anggota OSIS tersebut sedang membicarakan dirinya..

" kau tahu, Kim sunggyu itu terlalu serius dan kaku.. "

" nde kau benar, apa sunggyu tidak bisa lebih santai sedikit "

Sunggyu hanya tertunduk lesu dan sedih mendengar percakapan tersebut namun tiba - tiba saja sang ketua OSIS hadir dan memarahi anggota yang membicarakan sunggyu tadi

" kalian tidak pernah mengerti ya, padahal sunggyu selalu mendukung kalian dari belakang sebodoh apapun yang kita buat " jelas ketua OSIS dan membuat anggota tadi tertunduk malu

" iya kan, sunggyu..? " tanya ketua OSIS dengan tersenyum manis dan sunggyu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena ternyata ketua OSIS menyadari keberadaannya dan sunggyu hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman manisnya

Flash back off

" karena itulah..aku sangat ingin membantu ketua " jelas sunggyu dan tanpa sengaja segurat merah muncul di kedua pipi chuby nya tak lupa sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah manisnya

" Yack..kenapa aku jadi cerita seperti ini Padamu " sunggyu baru menyadari kenapa dia menceritakan hala yang seharusnya hanya dia yang mengetahui pada hobaenya tersebut

" oh..begitu, ya sudah aku duluan ya " woohyun meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan dan membuat sunggyu bingung

Ruang OSIS

Seperti biasanya setelah jam 3 sore setelah pulang sekolah anggota OSIS selalu diwajibkan untuk berkumpul diruang OSIS untuk membicarakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan sekolah mulai dari festival, perlombaan antar sekolah, dan juga pendaftaran untuk melakukan pertukaran pelajar

" ah...membosankan kita istirahat dulu, atau kita main petak umpet.. " usul sang ketua OSIS namun tiba - tiba saja ada aura negatif berada dibelakangnya

" su...sung...gyu " jawab dongwoo terbata - bata saat melihat aura negatif disekitar namja manis itu yang diyakini sedang menahan emosinya karena sang ketua OSIS tak pernah serius dan hanya tahu bermain saja

" huft...terserah ketua saja, lagi pula ketua bisa kerja lebih baik kalau sudah istirahat " jawab sunggyu pasrah

" jinjha...sunggyu memang selalu mengerti diriku " jawab dongwoo senang

" ayo..kita mulai permainannya " ajak ketua OSIS pada anggotanya

" baiklah ketua OSIS yang jaga, dan kami akan bersembunyi " jawab anggota OSIS bersama an

" baiklah, aku mulai menghitung..1...2...3 "

" kita bersembunyi dimana eunji...? " tanya jiyeon

" di lantai 2 saja, kajja.. " ajak eunji dan jiyeon hanya mengikutinya dari belakang

" woohyun cari tempat sembunyi bersama yuk.. " ajak myungsoo

" aniyo " tolak woohyun

Sunggyu hanya bisa memperhatikan semua anggota OSIS yang sedang sibuk mencari tempat persembunyian hingga perhatian jatuh pada hobaenya yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan

" gyu..kau tidak boleh menatap matanya " suruh sunggyu pada dirinya sendiri dan langsung mengalihkan tatapannya tadi kearah sebaliknya

" di atap sekolah tadi aku sempat berpikir, mungkin sebenarnya woohyun adalah orang yang lebih baik dari yang aku pikirkan...tapi kenapa hobae menyebalkan itu selalu melakukan keisengan seperti itu terhadap ku " gerutu sunggyu

" apa mungkin...dia menyukai ku " sunggyu bergelut dengan pikiranya sendiri

" apa aku tanya langsung padanya...tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi... " pikiran sunggyu pun semakin kalut

" daripada aku pusing memikirkanya, lebih baik aku bersembunyi di tempat yang cepat ditemukan karena aku sudah lelah hari ini " putus sunggyu dan mulai mencari tempat yang mudah ditemukan untuk bersembunyi namun tiba - tiba saja sebuah tangan menariknya

" ikut aku " ajak woohyun dan sunggyu sedikit terkejut karena hobaenyalah yang menarik tanganya

" kita mau kemana..? " tanya sunggyu yang sudah pasrah ditarik hobaenya tersebut

" bersembunyi...aku tahu gyu sunbae berpikir untuk sembunyi ditempat yang mudah ditemukan kan " jelas woohyun dan terus menggengam tangan sunggyu

" kenapa disini..bukankah tempat ini justru sangat mudah ditemukan..? " tanya sunggyu bingung karena ternyata woohyun mengajaknya bersembunyi di bawah meja guru yang tertutup pada bagian depannya

" belum tentu karena aku yakin, justru tempat yang mudah ditemukan itu mereka belum tentu menyadarinya apalagi ruangan disini cukup gelap jadi mereka akan susah menemukanya kalau tidak menggunakan cahaya " jelas woohyun dan semakin merapatkan posisinya dengan sunggyu agar tidak ketahuan kalau mereka bersembunyi dibawah meja guru yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk 2 orang bersembunyi walau sangat dekat dan tidak ada jarak sedikitpun (#####reders ngerti kan maksudnya..kalau gak ngerti ya sudah jangan dipikirkan lanjut baca aja######)

DEG...DEG...DEG...

" sebenarnya bukan itu alasan yang ku maksud, tapi jarak kita terlalu dekat " sunggyu bicara dalam hatinya dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan karena saat ini dia merasakan degupan jantungnya bekerja 2 kali lipat

" jangan - jangan sunbae gugup ya berdekatan dengan ku...? " goda woohyun dan menatap sunggyu yang tepat berada disampingnya

" an...aniyo..jangan lihat kemari " tanpa sadar sunggyu sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena rasa groginya dan membuat woohyun sedikit terkejut dengan sikap sunbaenya

" baiklah " woohyun pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah berlawanan

Tik...tik...tik...tik... (####anggap aja bunyi jam berdetak###)

" apa bunyi jam memang sekeras ini.." Tanya sunggyu dalam hati

" Mwoya ige, kenapa jantung ku terus berdetak cepat seperti ini...bahkan bernafas aja sulit aku ingin lari dari sini " sunggyu semakin merasa gugup

namun entah siapa yang memulainya duluan bibir tipis sunggyu sudah bertemu dengan bibir tebal hobaenya Nam woohyun dan tanpa disadari mereka terus melakukan hal itu mencium satu sama lain bahkan ada sedikit lumatan yang diciptakan mereka berdua hingga sebuah suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan sunggyu untuk melepaskan ciumanya dengan woohyun dan entah sudah berapa lama mereka melakukannya

" tadi aku mendengar ada suara disini.. " terang seorang namja yang membuka pintu tadi yang ternyata sang ketua OSIS Jang dongwoo

" jinjha...apa ketua yakin..? " tanya myungsoo

" tentu saja " dongwoo pun mencoba mencarinya

" yang belum ketemu sunggyu sunbae dan woohyun kan " tanya sungyeol

" ah...ketemu permainan selesai " bangga dongwoo saat menemukan woohyun dan sunggyu yang sedang bersembunyi dibawah meja guru kelas 2.3

Woohyun langsung terbangun dari tempat sembunyinya saat dongwoo berhasil menemukanya namun tidak bagi sunggyu yang masih terdiam ditempat semula tanpa berniat menggerakkan tubuhnya dari tempat tersebut yang masih membeku karena peristiwa yang sangat tiba - tiba tadi

" woohyun kenapa kau bisa bersenyembunyi bersama dengan gyu sunbae " goda myungsoo

" wae..apa kau iri " jawab woohyun dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut bersama teman - teman anggota klub

" tentu saja, seharusnya tadi aku mengikuti jejak mu bersembunyi bersama dengan yeolli "

" kenapa setiap bersentuhan dengan mu hatiku selalu berdegup dengan kencang, tolong jelaskan padaku Nam woohyun " tanya sunggyu dalam hati dan menatap punggung woohyun yang mulai menjauh dari pandanganya saat ini karena dirinya yang masih berdiam diri di kelas 2.3 sambil memegang dada kirinya

Esok harinya

Ruang OSIS

Seperti biasanya setiap pulang sekolah anggota OSIS selalu mengadakan rapat, begitupun hari ini anggota OSIS sedang sibuk menyiapkan pertandingan bola antar sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan disekolahnya karena tahun ini sekolah mereka terpilih menjadi tuan rumah, anggota OSIS pun dengan semangatnya menyiapkan kebutuhan peralatan yang akan digunakan saat pertandingan semua anggota OSIS sangat bersemangat mengenai pertandingan tersebut namun tidak bagi namja manis yang sedang tidak fokus dengan rapat tersebut.

" Baiklah mengenai pertandingan bola bulan depan, apa ada pertanyaan..? " tanya myungsoo pada anggota OSIS lainya

" myungsoo pada hari pertandingan nanti kita mengunakan apa untuk mengundi lawan mainnya..? " tanya seungyeol

" gyu sunbae, sudah menyiapkan bola plastik yang di dalamnya bertuliskan nama sekolah yang akan ikut bertanding nantinya " jelas myungsoo

" gyu sunbae kau sudah menyiapkan bola plastiknya bukan...? " tanya myungsoo namun Tidak ada tanggapan dari sunggyu padahal posisi berdiri myungsoo tidak jauh dengan posisi duduk sunggyu

" kenapa aku jadi lebih penasaran pada woohyun dari pada ketua OSIS, mungkinkah aku mulai menyukainya...? " tanya sunggyu dalam hati sambil memainkan bola plastik yang akan digunakan nanti untuk pertandingan yang sudah ditaruh dalam kotak persegi dihadapanya

" GYU SUNBAE " myungsoo sedikit meninggikan suaranya namun tetap tidak ada jawaban

" sunbae, apa kau tidak mendengar ku " bisik myungsoo tepat di telinga sunggyu dan tiba - tiba saja

Trak...dug..dug.. ( anggap aja suara barang jatuh hihihi _ )

Sunggyu terlonjak karena bisikan myungsoo tadi dan tanpa sengaja membuat bola plastik yang berada dihadapanya jatuh berantakan dan reflek sunggyu langsung terbangun dari duduknya dan mulai mengambil bola plastik yang tanpa sengaja dijatuhkan ya tadi

" sunbae, kau tidak apa - apa sini aku bantu mengambilnya " tawar myungsoo merasa tak enak karena tanpa sengaja sudah mengagetkan sunbaenya

" gwencana, ini karena kecerobohan ku kalian bisa melanjutkan rapatnya " sunggyu merasa bersalah karena sudah mengganggu jalanya rapat dan terus mencari bola - bola plastik yang berserakan dimana - mana

" gyu sunbae aku akan membantu mu " tawar seorang hobae dan membuat sunggyu menatapnya dengan penuh tanya karena hobae yang membantunya adalah Nam woohyun.

" apa yang sebenarnya woohyun pikirkan tentang diriku..? " tanya sunggyu dalam hati karena namja manis itu merasa sikap woohyun sangat misterius

-

Namja manis sedang berada di koridor menuju ruang OSIS untuk mengambil barang yang tanpa sengaja tertinggal diruang tersebut namun saat namja manis itu membuka ruang tersebut ada sosok seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang menatap kearah luar jendela yang menghadap halaman belakang sekolah yang sengaja dibuka sambil menatap 2 namja yang sedang bermesraan di halaman belakang sekolah tersebut lebih tepatnya dibawah jendela tepat woohyun berada karena ruang OSIS terletak di lantai 3

" woohyun, sedang apa kau disini kenapa kau tidak pulang..? " tanya sunggyu

Deg

" gyu sunbae, bu..kan kah k..kau sudah pulang, kenapa kau masih disini " tanya woohyun sedikit terbata - bata

" aku kembali untuk mengambil barang ku yang ketinggalan...ada apa dengan mu, kenapa kau gugup seperti itu..?...apa yang sedang kau lihat diluar sana..? " tanya sunggyu bertubi - tubi karena sikap aneh hobaenya

" ti..dak ada apa- apa, sunbae ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu di luar " woohyun langsung menutup hordeng ruang tersebut karena takut sunggyu melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilihat namun tanpa terduga sunggyu maendakati tempat woohyun berada dan membuka hordeng yang sengaja ditutup woohyun tadi

" seharusnya kau tidak melihatnya sunbae.. " ucap woohyun melihat wajah sunggyu sedikit muram

" aku sudah tahu, kalau ketua OSIS sudah memiliki kekasih " ucap sunggyu namun entahlah yang dipikiranya saat ini hanya hobaenya Nam woohyun

" mungkinkah aku menyukai woohyun..? " sunggyu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati

" sunbae.. " panggil woohyun namun sunggyu hanya terdiam

" sunbae..gwencana..? " tanya woohyun dan mencoba mendekati sunggyu namun tanpa terduga sunggyu mendorongnya menjauh bahkan sunggyu berlari meninggalkanya

" sunbae " panggil woohyun saat sunggyu berlari menjauh darinya

Ruang audio visual

" huft..paboo Kim sunggyu, kenapa kau berlari bahkan kau bersembunyi sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan.. " ucap sunggyu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sedang bersembunyi namun tiba - tiba saja sebuah langkah kaki membuatnya membeku seketika saat seseorang tersebut mengatakan..

" sunbae..apa kau sangat menyukai ketua osis, sampai kau segitu terkejutnya melihat ketua OSIS sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya " tanya woohyun saat mengetahui keberadaan sunggyu dengan ekpresi dinginnya

" an..aniyo.. " jawab sunggyu gugup saat melihat ekpresi woohyun yang terlihat sangat dingin

" kalau kau tidak menyukainya, lalu apa yang membuat mu berlari dan bersembunyi disini " tanya woohyun tanpa merubah ekspresinya

" aku..aku..hanya merasa tidak memikirkan apapun mengenai hubungan ketua OSIS dengan kekasihnya bahkan aku tidak merasa sedih sedikitpun, namun saat ini yang ku pikirkan hanya dirimu bahkan aku lebih memikirkan mu dari pada ketua OSIS tapi aku tak ingin kau menganggap ku namja murahan karena diriku yang sangat mudah merubah perasaan ku " jelas sunggyu dan tanpa disadarinya cairan bening mengalir dari kedua matanya

" jadi begitu.. " ucap woohyun langsung memeluk sunggyu yang berada dihadapanya dan seketika cairan bening dari mata sipit sunggyu terhenti seketika

" gyu sunbae ternyata sangat serius ya, bahkan hal itu kau sampai memikirkanya " ucap woohyun tersenyum senang

" habisnya..aku hanya takut kau menganggap ku seperti itu.. " ucap sunggyu mempoutkan bibirnya

" sudahlah lupakan saja.. " ucap woohyun tak lupa mencubit kedua pipi chuby sunbaenya yang terlihat menggemaskan

" awalnya aku berfikir kau patah hati saat melihat ketua OSIS sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya, tapi sekarang aku tahu ternyata kau sedang memikirkan ku..jadi kurasa tidak masalah kalau kau menyukai ku sunbae karena aku juga menyukai mu..gyu sunbae saranghae " ucap woohyun

" nado saranghae nae hobae hyunie " ucap sunggyu

Woohyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada sunggyu dan langsung mencium bibir plum untuk yang kedua kalinya, berharap semua ini bukanlah mimpi dan mereka akan selalu bersama selamanya

Fin

Akhirnya selesai juga Mian kalau ff remake aku kali ini kurang memuaskan para reders dan banyak typo bertebaran  
Tapi aku selalu menunggu RCL kalian buat dukungan ff berikutnya

%ghamsahamida% ^_^


End file.
